Clark
Kai and Jane son and maria love interest he go travel in the world to help stop terrible falling demon color crystal blood clark will save clark dad Kai from the shadow ninja when jaz was a young woman with the help of jaz stop the demon color cyrstal her bother jason is the shadow ninja dark shadow soul cyrstalhorrible sharp jason and caused his to turn evil jason hopes jaz brother will into evil . Chapter 1 clark meet mysterys of trianing room clark;hey dad why sad and why mommy is dead kai; yeah i lost my wife is dead wait a minute clark;what is it daddy that a show kai; no wait a saw a training house man on the tv; are you sad because your wife is dead don't worry a give you a grand sensei lloyd camp mojo dojo house kai and clark; wow that cool man on the tv; yes you will go with your children only pick a phone right now so call 497-3000 call now clark; daddy can you want a join with me kai; yes i will join you right son clark;yeah i want a joins 1hour later knock the door kai; what you lloyd Garmadon you not sensei lloyd Sensei Lloyd: don't say the words i sensei lloyd kai; uh lloyd why adult is not allowed sensei lloyd ;because adult is not allowed only your son will go training and fight shadow ninja kai;noooooooooo not my son what i will help you to training my son not you lloyd i be the one sensei lloyd ; ugh Guards get rid of his father kai kai; no wait my son no in the jail cage house and close the door no not my son i'am lost my son why clark; no daddy come back please give me my father back please crying lloyd i'm lost my daddy sensei lloyd; uh why are you dress up like kai son guards rip all his clothes clark; no not me not me in the lloyd car clark; whare i'am i in here mojo dojo photo; i wil rip you clark; sex with me hand hold clark hand mojo dojo photo rip his shirt and touch the nipp ahhhh mojo dojo; oh and also the butt his clothes agian touch his butt clark;noooooo [sleep sensei lloyd ; yes clark naked better that and bring his son in the grand sensei lloyd camp mojo dojo house but only put shut and put clothes 2 hour later sensei lloyd; well let see we made black underpant black underpants in clark when clark not scrach butt and ninja wear hand so clark hand not touch the durty thing and ninja shuit and he the earth ninja it just training room clark; yeah i'am wearing the earth ninja i miss my father again you did my dad in jail sensai lloyd; back to work clark this titor maria and zap clark; aww man sensei lloyd; get back to work the door clark;crying shadow ninja; poor little boy i will kill children laugh To be continued... Chapter 2 What Kee? clark;up daddy dad on bedroom dad wake up ahh oh my god oh zap,titor and maria whare is your parents maria; because of lloyd try to training today sensei lloyd; go some train if you want zap,maria,titor and clark; aww man clark; don't worry i will ecsapes for a while right a kee Clark: Hey! Maria check this out! *Clark does a backflip in Mojo dojo! Maria: You do it to slow! You most do in like this! * Maria does a backflip! Titor: Are you going to do that all day? We most train Spinjitzu! Zap: But its so difficult, "You most find the kee" Sensei sais. Clark: Yes... but, What kee? sensei Lloyd: You allredy have the spinjitzu inside you the only thing is to find the kee. Maria: But Sensei, What kee? sensei Lloyd: Patience! is slap maria,zap,titor and Clark:nooooooo in grand sensei lloyd camp mojo dojo house to chase by lloyd shadow ninja; clark will kidnap your father will waiting for you laugh To be continued... Chapter 3 the return of the evil shadow ninja and clark sleep and wake up Zap:Hey! Maria all clear how i want to escape Maria: well waht that Clark:that is shadow ninja just dad say kai;flashback i lost my future wife is dead clark; that the shadow ninja it mom was die that it no more kill my mom maria; okay you sing save my dad and open the lock clark;siniging save my father and open the lock i'm lost my daddy because of the guard put the father in jail you be my dad .dad daddy gasps dad where dad kai;clark help i'm trap clark; don't worry dad kai; well thanks you rescue me clark; what that it rain get in side zap; oh boy oh boy oh boy To be continued... Chapter 4 fight the evil shadow ninja ninja walk and open the door okay shadow army one by one so the ninja wouldn't kill us i'am shadow ninja terrible army exit and close the door cole; why clark dress up like me i'am black ninja nya; wow he dress up like cole jay; yeah why your son is wearing the black ninja suit zane; because who took clark clothes sensei lloyd; because i rip clark clothes i all my fault zane; aww man your fault you rip his clothes kai;clark stay with the lloyd remember when your mom is dead you stay the shadow ninja; well your lost wife i like to ninja the world shall e mine laugh kai;now start fight shadow ninja and nya fight the shadow ninja scene shadow ninja ninja;ahh no more fighting ninja kill nya and kill four ninja evil laugh kai;aaaaaaahhhhhhh and nya dead by shadow ninja clark,maria,zap,titor run and wake the ninja Clark:get up daddy please get up i scared four ninja power on four ninja children body daddy dad crying shadow ninja; goodbye little children eath shall be mine ball and shot four ninja children clark;earth shield and sword i have earth titor;ice shield and sword i have ice zap;lightning shield and sword i have lightning maria;fire shield and sword i have fire the shadow ninja ; that has a power little child i'am creator of darkness what child powerfull defeated evil shadow ninja clark,titor,zap and maria;eye stand up i'am creator us maria; but clark has a power shadow ninja;gasps no no way four children ninja has power noo clark;see but you never kill my father again and shot the shadow ninja shadow ninja;aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh sensei lloyd; nice job four ninja you have a new power master of spinjitzu of four ninja yeah you did it shadow ninja; that it you ask for it little boy ow clark;(fighting evil shadow ninja) Fathers are kind. shadow ninja; ahhhhhh clark;Fathers protect you shadow ninja;noo clark; Fathers raise you. shadow ninja; ahhhhhh clark; I was protected by rise of spinjitzu master I was raised by my friends shadow ninja;nnnooooooo clark;They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here! and kill my father and mother zap.maria,titor,Clark:ninjaaaa goooo shadow ninja;and disapper by The Ultra-Dragon sensei lloyd;clark. i'am sorry but your mommy and daddy but kai and jane is dead by shadow ninja, right clark clark why did you hug clark;okay i will join you right yeah hug friend sensei lloyd; clark don't hug me sensei lloyd;all right ninja shadow ninja is gone allready shadow army is gone so who want to train clark when father is dead but you will join us right now clark;i have no mommy and daddy just join us well sensei lloyd let go train yeah and clark go training kai;i miss my son again ninjago a four ninja a true family and friend they left in the graveyard the screen scrolls down to reveal the plaque saying: ninjago a four ninja a true family and friend the end Category:Ninjas